Category talk:Academy Award nominees
Forum:Page or category for Oscar & Emmy winners & nominees Hey, guys, I have a question for you. I am currently putting together a list of Star Trek people who have earned Academy Awards or who have been nominated for Academy Awards (you can find it here). Since I'm already working on this, is there any interest or need for a page or category for Oscar & Emmy Award winners and nominees who have worked on Star Trek? It could be useful. We can maybe have separate pages or categories for winners and nominees, and if we create pages, we can separate the names by the category in which they were nominated (i.e. "Best Actor", "Best Supporting Actor", "Best Visual Effects", etc.). If we create categories, we could either do something like "Category:Academy Award nominees" and "Category:Academy Award winners", or we could have a bunch of categories for each Awards category (i.e. "Category:Best Actor Oscar nominee" or "Category:Best Actor Oscar winner"). Okay, so maybe that last suggestion is a bit much, but we can discuss these and other ideas... assuming there's any interest. So, how about it? --From Andoria with Love 04:40, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :My own opinion: Before we do that, why not let's work on categories for Star Trek awards and nominations? Especially for the works, in addition to the people. What I mean is: VOY:Endgame should be in a Category, Emmy Award Winner at the very least, if not Emmy Award Winner: Outstanding Music Composition For A Series (Dramatic Underscore) AND Emmy Award Winner: Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series. Jay Chattaway personally of course would be in the same Music category, for example. See what I mean? 23:07, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :: I moved this forum to the category suggestion page. Might make it a little more visible on the category part of the discussion. --Alan 03:28, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :: After actually getting a chance to read this, my only interest in supporting this would be for those people who won it (or other awards) for their work in Trek, this is a Trek encyclopedia afteral, and I think we've generally gone against doing such things in other similar scenarios. --Alan 14:35, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::This is suggestion is rather old... we already have categories for people that have won or been nominated for Emmy Awards and Oscars for work on Trek. We've had 'em for a year (or so): :::* Category:Emmy Award winners :::* Category:Emmy Award nominees :::* Category:Academy Award nominees :::Those are three that were agreed upon mid-September 2007. -- Sulfur 14:42, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Award winners and nominees Category:Academy Award winners, Category:Academy Award nominees, Category:Emmy Award winners, and Category:Emmy Award nominees for those who have won or who have been nominated for their work on Star Trek. I don't think anyone has won an Oscar for their work on Trek yet, so we can probably leave that one out for now. --From Andoria with Love 20:53, 31 July 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. -- Renegade54 15:50, 3 August 2007 (UTC) *Created, Shran, get on it. --Alan del Beccio 20:57, 19 September 2007 (UTC)